¿Y si no la vuelvo a ver nunca más?
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: Anna siente algo por su nueva compañera de clases, y esperando el momento adecuado se le termino el tiempo. Ahora, sentada a su lado, le queda su ultima oportunidad. "Eres la persona mas valiente que conozco" es lo que Elsa suele decirle. #RetoAntiValentin A.U. (Spin Off Limay)


_Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece_

* * *

 _Este fic entra en el reto AntiValentin del grupo_ _ **Amo leer fanfics**_

* * *

 ** _¿Y si no la vuelvo a ver nunca más?_**

* * *

¿Y si no la vuelvo a ver nunca más?

No puedo creer que solo hayan sido 5 meses, quizás un poco más, pero si no la vuelvo a ver nunca más siento que sería terrible, lo peor que podría pasar.

He sido muy tonta, realmente tonta… pero bueno, se supone que esa es mi forma de ser… y se supone que estoy orgullosa de serlo… de estar enamorada de Elsa me refiero… de ser tonta, atontada por ella.

Así que así es como estamos.

"Mantén la mente ocupada, Anna, mantén la mente ocupada" esa era la idea para mantener mi corazón distraído, y por eso me puse en este instituto ¿Quién diría que mi corazón enloquecería tanto por una de mis nuevas compañeras?

-No vas a fallar tu examen a propósito ¿Verdad?

Mi vista se eleva y veo a Elsa cruzada de brazos y con expresión molesta.

-¿Eh?- pregunto sin entender

-No tienes pensando hacer un mal examen a propósito ¿verdad?

-Claro que no- digo a la barbaridad que está planteando.

-Bien- dice aun de brazos cruzados y se sienta a mi lado.

Ahora nuestros compañeros están nerviosos a lo lejos pensando en su examen y como la verdad a mí no me importa mucho decidí sentarme en este banco, algo alejada… principalmente alejada de Elsa, si estoy lejos de Elsa puedo pensar con claridad, si Elsa está cerca entonces no… y ahora Elsa está a mi lado así que…

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?- le pregunto intentando no recordar lo tonta que me vuelvo cuando estoy cerca de esta chica.

-Bueno, últimamente estas algo rara, más de lo habitual. Como si estuvieras en un problema y no lo terminaras de resolver.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Es verdad, aunque la misma Elsa no lo admita ella se ha vuelto muy cercana a mí, tanto que me ha sorprendido lo mucho que me predice o nota lo que me pasa. Sé que ella no es la que se da crédito con las personas y no da cosas por sentado con facilidad… pero definitivamente yo creo que ya me conoce.

…bueno… aunque si es algo imbécil.

Como por ejemplo ahora. Elsa está intentando adivinar que me pasa, pero cree que es por el instituto.

¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que se dé cuenta de la verdad?

No me malinterpreten, que Elsa este sentada aquí conmigo, en el banco, cuando deberíamos estar repasando para el examen, intentando adivinar que me pasa, poniendo esa cara de concentración que solo tiene para mí, esa que dice "No te entiendo para nada, eres tan rara, joder, no entiendo para nada, pero quiero entenderte" Sí, esa cara… bueno, todo eso me dice que yo le importo.

Sé que le importo a Elsa, aunque ella no lo admita en palabras sus acciones siempre han estado ahí, diciendo por ella lo que ella no dice.

Así son este tipo de personas.

Mi padre siempre me dijo "No escuches a las personas si puedes ver sus actos, son estos los que hablan por ella"

Y aquí esta Elsa, diciendo sin decir que le importo y está preocupada.

La parte en la que yo creo que es imbécil es porque lo juro, solo me falta ponerme un cartel fluorescente en mi frente con un "Tú me gustas"… y quizás no sea suficiente, quizás Elsa va a interpretar que el cartel es para Kristoff.

"Tú me gustas, Idiota" ese sería el cartel, ahí seguro se siente identificada.

Elsa me saca de mis pensamientos al cerrar fuertemente su cuaderno, que ni siquiera leía, dándome otra fuerte mirada de nuevo.

Otra cosa a la que ya me acostumbre. La insistencia de Elsa al alejarme. Nuevamente, no hay que darle tanto crédito a sus palabras, sino a sus actos.

Por cada palabra de rechazo, ella viene al día siguiente y me regala una sonrisa. Por cada mirada de extrañeza y desaprobación, le siguen más miradas curiosas y actitud perseverante.

Cada vez que ella percibe que algo me lastimo, no descansa hasta resolverlo, de nuevo, no con palabras, sino caminando a mi lado y quedándose cerca hasta que queda satisfecha... y entonces sonríe, porque cree que entendió algo… que me entendió, y eso la hace feliz.

Elsa es tan imbécil porque no me ha entendido en lo absoluto.

-¡¿Entonces qué es?!- pregunta obviamente frustrada por no poder adivinar esta vez.

-Ciertamente… eres medio imbécil- digo y al instante me arrepiento de mis palabras.

-¿Disculpa?- me dice ofendida.

-Es decir, no imbécil de tonta- No, que la tonta aquí soy yo- sino… otro… otro tipo de imbécil, y no que eso sea malo, bueno, sí que es malo… o quizás se para mejor… digo, que la imbécil soy yo, no puedo resolver esto- ya me hice un lio- lo que quiero decir es que no creo que me puedas ayudar a resolver esto, y quizás sea para mejor.

-¿Por qué soy una imbécil?- me pregunta de nuevo y sí, sigue ofendida.

-Claro que no, no eres imbécil, no es lo que trataba de decir, olvídalo ¿Sí?- trato con humor intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-No, ahora pruébame- insiste mirándome con seriedad.

-¿Qué?

-Dime cual es el problema, te demostrare que puedo ayudar.

¿De verdad, Elsa? Porque yo dudo que el mismísimo problema pueda "ayudar" al problema.

¿Qué se supone que diga?

"El problema eres tú" esa sería la verdad "El problema eres tú y el poco tiempo que nos queda juntas hasta antes que se termine el cursado" "El problema es que tú tienes problemas para admitir que te importo lo suficiente como para volverme a buscar, o llamarme, o mandarme un mensaje" "El problema es que sé que no volverás a buscarme cuando el cursado termine y no me veas más" "El problema es que te olvidaras de mi" "El problema es que yo no me olvidare de ti"

"Me gustas mucho, estoy enamorada de ti y me muero si no te vuelvo a ver, y tú no sabes nada de eso, ese es el problema"

Miro hacia adelante, nuestros compañeros a lo lejos parecen estar ocupados con sus libros, ninguno de ellos me va ayudar.

La miro de costado ahora, y como si lo adivinara me da una mirada más severa con un claro mensaje "Ni se te ocurra mentir"

-Bien… a ver…- comienzo y ella sonríe satisfecha- ¿Nunca has tenido un problema que tenga… límite de tiempo?

-Supongo que sí, explícate mejor.

-Ya sabes, te das cuenta que tienes un problema, un gran problema, estas en aprietos, pero aun así esperas "el momento indicado" y lo postergas, y postergas, y postergas… y postergas.

-Ajam… entiendo el punto, sigue.

-Bueno, digamos que yo… tenía un problema… tengo… de hecho, tengo un problema- se corrige- y siempre pensé que podría esperar y esperar, ir resolviéndolo de a poco, con calma, despacio, porque creo que no es algo que pueda resolverse de golpe, de un día para el otro.

-Suena importante.

-¡Lo es! Es muy importante… por lo menos para mí, y siempre estuve atenta, cuidando… bueno… ya sabes, el momento adecuado… pero creo que más bien esperaba algo así como que los planetas se alineen y ahora… se acaba el tiempo y quizás no pueda resolver nunca el problema, porque quizás no pueda ver al problema nunca más… y no lo sabía.

Creo que no me estoy dando a entender muy bien, por la expresión de Elsa se nota que lo estoy haciendo terrible.

-Y ahora creo, que tengo lo que me merezco ¿sabes?- digo y siento pena de mi misma- espere demasiado, desperdicie mi tiempo y no lo sabía… y ahora ya es muy tarde. Te dije que lo iba a resolver pero la verdad no soy capaz de hacerlo, me da miedo, así que creo que no voy a hacer nada… y quizás sea lo mejor.

-¿Te da "miedo"?- repito ella incrédula- tú debes de ser como la persona más valiente y decidida que conozco, no te suele importar lo que los demás piense de ti y vas y haces lo que crees que debes hacer ¿Por qué es diferente ahora?

-Porque… de verdad… de verdad… quería que funcione.

-¡Entonces haz algo al respecto!

-No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo…- digo comprendiendo que trata de ayudarme, pero sabiendo que "hacer algo" hacer verdaderamente algo a ella no le gustaría.

-Quizás no, porque la verdad no sé muy bien cuál es el problema, pero si es tan importante debe de valer la pena ¿Verdad? Si aún te queda tiempo… haz algo y ya.

-Es que tú no entiendes, no es hacer algo y ya, no es algo que se hace de un día para el otro.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque estas cosas… necesitan tiempo…

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-Para… que estén cómodas, no sé, para darse.

-Dijiste que estuviste esperando y cuidando esas cosas, suena como que si le diste tiempo.

-Sí, pero no para… "eso" exactamente…

-Ok, mira…- dice agarrándose la frente- se nota que no me vas a decir de que se trata ¿verdad? Bien, no me digas. Pero si algo te preocupa haz algo al respecto. Mi madre suele decir que el día de mañana nos arrepentiremos más de las cosas que no hemos hecho de las cosas que sí hicimos. Yo soy más de pensar muchos las cosas y de esperar el momento preciso, como tú dices, y sí, creo que seguir ese consejo de mi madre es algo arriesgado ¡Pero va con tu personalidad ¿sabes?!

-¿Y tú crees que tu madre tiene razón?- pregunto sintiendo cierta semejanza de consejos fraternales.

-Pues… sí, aunque suelo tener una ecuación personal para estos casos.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, si lo que está en juego es más importante de lo que puedo perder, entonces actuó y me arriesgo. Si lo que puedo perder es más importante de lo que puedo ganar, entonces lo pienso de nuevo.

-Lo que puedo perder es… bueno, puedo perderlo todo de hecho, todo lo que hice durante el año, y no creo que gane nada porque… las cosas no están… "listas"… necesito más tiempo- digo recordando todos los horribles escenarios que me imagine que pasarían. En el mejor de los casos Elsa solo me rechaza pero las cosas no cambian tanto.

-Pero no lo tienes ¿verdad? pues… supongo que tienes que decidir.

-Lo dices fácil.

-Sé que debe ser difícil, parece difícil…- dice y mis pensamientos vuelven a invadirme, sí que es difícil, me da miedo- si te puedo dar otro consejo- exclama llamándome de nuevo la atención- no esperes hasta el último día para decidir, intenta decir antes y así podrás actuar en consecuencia. Quizás si decides muy tarde entonces, aunque hayas decidido, igual no podrás hacer nada.

-¿Decidir antes? ¿Cómo cuándo?

-Bueno… hay personas que dicen que no hay mejor tiempo que el ahora. Si sabes lo que quieres, y sabes que es lo que más te importa, si ya sabes eso, entonces actúa desde hoy. No hay como el hoy… eso dicen.

-¿Eso dicen?- digo con gracia. Si Elsa supiera la cantidad de veces que he comenzado mi día con un "Hoy es el día, hoy se lo digo, hoy definitivamente hago algo"

-Sí, eso dicen- me asegura con intensidad, como si me quisiera empujar a dar ese gran pasó.

La profesora llama a alguien, ninguna de las dos, pero eso hace que ella se distraiga y deje de mirarme, eso es suficiente para poder tomar una gran bocanada de aire y suspirar.

Elsa tiene razón. No tiene ni idea de lo que me está pidiendo, pero tiene razón, yo lo sé.

"El amor (…) Déjalo salir a raudales. Abre tu corazón y no tengas miedo de que te lo rompan. Los corazones rotos se curan. Los corazones protegidos acaban convertidos en piedra."

Es irónico que esa sea una de mis frases favoritas. Me ha ido muy mal en el amor por estar cuidando de que nadie salga herido, o yo saliera herida.

Elsa siempre me dice lo mismo "Eres la persona más valiente que conozco" pero aquí estoy, cuidando mi corazón porque tengo mucho miedo.

¿Miedo de que? De que las cosas salgan mal y luego me duela… pero… pero ¡voy a estar bien! Puedo estar bien, puedo reponerme.

Pero si no hago algo con todo lo que siento, si no hago nada… ¡Entonces no merezco que nadie me diga que soy valiente!

¡Soy valiente!

No voy a decir que no tengo miedo, porque lo tengo, pero aun así… aun así…

-Gracias Elsa- digo de repente y me tenso, sabiendo lo que sigue- creo que si ayudaste. Creo que tienes razón.

-¿Lo ves? No soy tan "idiota" como crees- me dice volviendo a poner atención en mí, con cierto orgullo.

-Mmmm no- digo volviendo mi cara para verle los ojos y le doy una sonrisa de burla- creo que eres aún más idiota de lo que creía. Realmente no puedes ver el problema.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa, sería más sencillo si me pudieras decir cuál es el problema directamente y dejar de hablar tanto en clave porque así no hay quien te entienda y aparte…

Mis labios llegan a tomar el suyo inferior, su aliento de lo que sea que estaba diciendo choca con mi cara, cálido, igual que sus labios, cálidos y húmedos.

Una corriente eléctrica me recorre desde la punta de los pelos hasta los pies y una sensación de alivio me invade. Lo hice, ya está.

-Eres tú…- digo separándome lentamente, dándole su respuesta que de mi parte no puede ser más clara.

Cuando mi mirada vuelve a sus ojos me doy con una expresión de asombro que no tarda en volverse de pánico. Elsa se pone de pie tirando sus libros y yo la imito sin saber que decir.

Todo el alivio que sentí se esfuma, inmediatamente siendo ocupado por un malestar.

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero nada sale. Nunca vi a Elsa tan incómoda. Mi mano intenta tocar su hombro pero entonces gira bruscamente y se marcha.

No debí haber hecho eso. No debí… me duele…

…

No volví a ver a Elsa.

De todos los escenarios que imagine si estaba este. Yo aquí sentada en mi pupitre viendo el lugar de Elsa vacío. Si me lo imagine así… pero no pensé que doliera tanto.

Pero hice algo ¿Verdad? Eso debería de ser un alivio ¿Verdad?

Entonces… ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

Oh… ya sé porque…

"¿Y si no la vuelvo a ver nunca más?" Me preguntaba…

Bueno… si no la vuelvo a ver nunca más… supongo que eso también está bien.

Quizás sea lo mejor.

Yo voy a estar bien… definitivamente voy a estar bien… solo que no ahora.

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

* * *

Ojala todos hayan tenido un lindo San Valentin… yo me la pase jugando al LOL y comienzo pizza… ame mi San valentin XD

Este one shoot pertenece al **#RetoAntiValentin** Del grupo **Amo leer fanfics** de Facebook, los invito a todos, el link esta en mi profile, ahí se encontraran conmigo y muchos talentosos autores más y lectores de diversos fandom ;)

Seguro se divierten :P

Esta historia es un spin off de Limay, mi fic de Frozen, lo encuentran también en mi profile si les interesa ;)

Nos leemos entonces :D


End file.
